A Fallen Angel
by silenced-and-blinded
Summary: **CHAPTER 13 ADDED!!** By a random encounter, Tidus meets a highly troubled and disturbed girl who will be changed by his kind and loving ways. Sound catchy? It is! Just read it and be mesmerized!!! Review too!
1. Late Night Meeting

**Hi everybody!!!  Okay, this is my very first fic.  I've been writing for a looong time, but I just never posted anything.  So…. go ahead and read.  I hope you enjoy it, and pleeeeease review or email me.    **

**Disclaimer:  Okay…. I don't own Final Fantasy X or anything or anyone in it.  I just wrote this because I have a creative mind and love to write.  Thanx!!!**

Tidus couldn't sleep.  Nothing much was on his mind, so the only thing keeping him awake was the racket going on outside.  He rolled over and pushed the lumpy pillow to his ears.  The pounding sound still broke through.  _That's it, _he thought, _I'll never get any sleep with all that noise!_

                He sat up and peered out the small window his bed was right under.  "Hey, would you....!?  Huh?"

                A girl, no older than him, was standing at the edge of the shore, balancing a blitzball on her right knee.  The left one was bandaged up.  Her tossing the ball up with her knee, then catching it on the sole of her foot backwards was making the noise.  All of a sudden, she tossed it up, and it landed on the top of her right hand.  She rolled it up her arm, across her shoulders, and down her other arm until she caught it in her other hand.

                "Wow," Tidus breathed.

                He was sure no one would mind if he slipped out for a little game of blitzball.  After all, he was a blitzer, too.

                She was just tossing the ball up and down and gazing out into the ocean when Tidus came up behind her.  "Uh...h-hi there," he said kindly.

                She jumped at first, then turned to face him.  Up close, he saw she was wearing black leather pants and a baby blue terry-cloth sweater.  Her hair was past her shoulders about two inches and the same color as his.  Her eyes were the most amazing shade of aquamarine.  "Hi!" she said cheerfully.

                "I see you're a blitzball player," Tidus said motioning to the blitzball she was holding.

                "Oh, yeah.  I play."  She tossed the ball to him.

                "What team?"  He tossed it back to her.

                She shook her head.  "No team.  I just used to play with some of my friends."  They tossed the ball back and forth as they spoke.

                "Used to?  What do you mean?"

                "Well, I'm not from here.  I'm just sorta.... passing through.  I'm on my way to Baltovah, actually."

                The ball hit Tidus hard in the chest before he caught it.  "Baltovah?  Isn't that.... just some old ruins inside a mountain range?"

                "Yeah.  My family used to be rulers over Chrisanta and the entire coastline surrounding it.  Right before my grandparents were about to pass on the job to my parents.... Sin came.  Almost everyone in Chrisanta was killed, my whole family included.  Chrisanta's all fixed up now, though."

                "Then.... why are you going to Baltovah?" Tidus asked.

                "There's an ancient shrine of my family's there that was created about thirty five hundred years ago.  It has all kinds of information about my family heritage.  See, I don't know too much about my ancestry.  It was.... never really talked about much."

                "Oh...  So, you're like.... royalty, right?" Tidus asked with a tiny smile.

                She smiled back and shook her head.  "No, not like that.  They just...made sure everyone followed the rules of Yevon, sort of like maesters do."

                "Oh, I see...."

                There was a short silence as they continued to toss the ball back and forth.

"Are you...gonna tell me your name?" he asked smiling boyishly.

                She smiled sweetly up at him.  "Not if you're not gonna tell me yours," she replied.

                "I'm Tidus."

                "Okay then.  My name's Tawny."

                "Well Tawny, it's nice to meet ya," Tidus said.

                "Likewise, I'm sure," Tawny said.

                Tidus rubbed the back of his neck anxiously.  "So, uh.... I guess I'll see you around then..."

                Tawny cocked her head to the side.  "You're leaving?"

                Well, I was gonna ask you to play blitzball, but..." He motioned to her knee.

                "Oh, yeah.  I busted it up during a game.  My friend Freya was supposed to kick the ball, but she kicked my knee instead."

                Tidus winced.  "Ouch."

                "Yeah, it's gettin' better though."  He nodded.  She glanced at her watch.  "Aw look, I better go.  The train I'm getting on leaves in fifteen minutes.  Maybe I'll see ya around."

                "Yeah.... maybe."

                "Well, bye."  Tawny turned and headed the other way.


	2. The More The Merrier

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of course.**

"Where did you go during the night Tidus?" Lulu asked as she, Yuna, Rikku, Auron, Wakka, Kimarhi and Tidus sat at the inn restaurant having breakfast.

                "Oh, I was, uhh...."

                "He was out _flirting_, Lulu," Rikku said with a giddy smirk.  Everyone's eyes went wide.

                "With who?" Lulu asked as a small smile crept it's way to her mouth.

                "I was not!" Tidus cried, "She was a blitzball player, and I wanted to ask her for a game."

                Everyone exchanged disbelieving glances.  "In... the middle of the night?" Auron asked.

                "I couldn't sleep, okay?!"  Tidus began shoving pancakes and eggs into his mouth angrily. 

                Wakka chuckled.  "She was cute, ya?"

                ".... No."

                "Yeah right!  She was _gorgeous_!  Blonde hair, blue eyes...."

                "Geez Rikku, what were you doing, spying on me?!"

                "You know if it weren't true you wouldn't be getting so defensive, right?" Auron asked as he smiled minutely.

                "Well, I...she.... I wasn't...ugh!  Just...just cut it out, will ya?!"

                Everyone except Tidus laughed and continued with their meal.

                All of a sudden, the front doors of the inn swung open, and in came Tawny, soaked to the bone, quite literally.  

                "Hey, are you alright?" the desk clerk asked.

                Tawny nodded.  "I'm fine.  Just soaking wet."

                "Hey!  Hey, that's her!" Rikku shouted.

                "I'll get ya a room.  You look like you need it."  He handed her a key.

                "Thanks a lot."

                She went up the steps and they heard a door closing.

                "She _is _cute, ya?" Wakka asked lowly.

                "Oh, please," Tidus replied with a roll of his ocean blue eyes.

                "I think, if you _do_ like her, you've made a very wise choice," Yuna said with a smile.

                Tidus scoffed.  "That's fine and all, but I _don't _like her!  I.... I don't even know her!"

                "You don't believe in love at first sight?" Auron asked.

                "No.  I think love is.... is just a waste of time."

                "Hey!" Yuna cried.  She was traveling to Ultrea to marry a man named Placeus, who she had known for quite some time now.  Everyone was glad she had found someone she truly loved, and who loved her back.  The guardians who had aided her in defeating Sin were invited to the wedding, and were going along with her.

                "N-No offense Yuna," Tidus quickly said.  Yuna giggled softly.

                "Hmm....maybe I should ask her to come over and have somethin' to eat..." Rikku said thoughtfully.

                "You'd better not," Tidus warned.

                "If you don't like her, why should it be such a big deal?" Lulu asked.

                "B-Because.  It....it just is!" Tidus exclaimed quite loudly.

                Tawny, who had just come back down to the lobby, heard his voice.  "Tidus?"  She came over to their table.

                "H-hi Tawny," he said not looking at her.

                She knelt down so she could look at his face.  "What's up?  Since last night, I mean."  She giggled softly.

                He looked up and she stood.  "Wait a minute.  Weren't you catching a train, and that's why you had to leave?"

                She nodded.  "Yeah, but then it started to pour and they shut the station because a huge tree was hit by lightning and landed on the tracks.  I had to come _all _the way back here in the pouring rain.  In fact, it's still raining now."           

                "D-Did you say...lightning?" Rikku asked nervously.

                "Yeah.  Really, really loud, too," Tawny replied.

                "Ohhh..." Rikku groaned.

                Aren't you going to introduce us to your friend, Tidus?" Lulu asked.

                "Oh, uh...sure.  Tawny, this is Lulu, Rikku, Yuna, Wakka, Auron, and Kimarhi.  Guys, this is Tawny."

                "Hi everyone," Tawny said.

                "Here, have a seat," Rikku said.  Tawny sat in-between Tidus and Wakka.

                "So, how did you and Tidus meet?" Yuna asked kindly.

                "Actually, he just kinda.... showed up, and we started talking.  Weird, huh?"

                "Well.... it doesn't sound _that _weird," Rikku said slyly, "Anyway, do you have a boyfr-OW!!"  Tidus had kicked her in the shin just before she could finish her question.  "What'd you do that for?!"

                Tidus said nothing and just smirked at her.

                "So, Tidus says you're a blitzer, ya?" Wakka asked.

                "Oh, yeah.  I am.  It's just too bad I can't play for a little while, with my leg and all," Tawny replied.

                "That's too bad.  I was gonna ask you to show me what you got," Wakka said.

                "You play too?"

                "Play?  Ha, I used to coach.  Tidus played for me at my very last game before I retired to become a full-time guardian for Yuna."

                "Really?  So, you're on a pilgrimage right now?" Tawny asked.

                "Nuh-uh.  We were, but now that Sin's gone, Yuna's gettin' married in Ultrea, so that's where we're all goin'," Wakka said.

                "That's funny.  My brother's best friend lives in Ultrea, and he's getting married too.  His name's Placeus."

                Everyone gasped.  "Hey!  That's who Yunie's marrying!" Rikku exclaimed.

                "Well what do you know?" Lulu said.

                "It must be the fayth!" Yuna said, "The fayth must have brought us together for some reason.  I know it!"

                "It's possible," Auron said, "Where are you headed Tawny?"

                "Baltovah.  Everyone in my family ever since I can remember have watched over Chrisanta, and made sure everyone followed the rules of Yevon.  Well, one day, Sin came and killed my entire family, including my brother Centinago, who I was talking about before.  I was one of very few survivors.  In Baltovah, there's an ancient shrine of my family's, where all kinds of talismans and information about my ancestry is.  I wanna find that shrine, 'cause if I don't...."

                "Your true self will always be shrouded in mystery," Lulu finished.

                "Exactly."

                "Baltovah is near Ultrea, isn't it?" Yuna asked.

                "I...think so," Tawny replied.

                "Well then, I would be honored if you would join us," Yuna said as she smiled politely.

                "Uh.... sure!  Long as.... nobody objects," Tawny said.

                "'Course not!" Rikku shouted.

                Tawny smiled.  "Alright then."


	3. A Blitzball Challenge

**Disclaimer: Once again…. I don't own nothing but my talent to write.**

The night had seemed to come early.  The group had decided to set up camp at the peak of a mountain.  The view around them was indescribable.  The stars were so bright, sprinkled across the dark blanket above them.  

                "I'm gonna go take a look over there," Tawny said, "I'll be right back."

                Everyone said 'okay' and she went over to the edge of the cliff, just gazing around at the surroundings in awe.

                Wakka nudged Tidus in the side.  "Here's your chance, ya?"  He chuckled lowly.

                "Wha-?  No way," he replied gazing straight into the fire.

                "It would be.... very romantic, I think," Lulu said looking up at the sky.

                "Tch, yeah, whatever."  Tidus crossed his arms defiantly.

                "You're gonna go over there wit' her and you're gonna like it," Wakka said.  He grabbed Tidus by the hair and lifted him up to his feet.  "Go."  He gave him a little shove in Tawny's direction.

                "Okay, okay!  I'm goin', geez!"

                Tawny turned around as she heard footsteps approaching her.  "Oh, hi Tidus.  Isn't this amazing?"

                "Oh...yeah.  It is."

                "Hey look!  Pyreflies!" Tawny said pointing up to the small flying orbs of light swirling above them.

                "I thought they were only at the Moonflow and the Farplane," Tidus said.

                Tawny shook her head.  "Nope.  They're all over the place.  They're so pretty, aren't they?"

                "Oh, sure," Tidus replied looking up.

                "But I bet you'd much rather be playing blitzball, huh?" Tawny asked smiling over at him.

                He glanced over.  "Well, erm..."

                "That's what I thought," she said with a laugh.  "Do you have a blitzball with you?"

                "Wakka has one, but there's nowhere to play."

                "Next town, then.  They hold one on one games at the arena there.  There are team tournaments, too, but..."

                "Excellent!  Okay.  I bet I'll beat ya too!"

                "You're on," she said.  They both laughed.

                "Looks like they're hittin' it off, eh?" Wakka whispered.

                "You know though, you can't rush these things," Auron said, "Love takes time, and they both have to be willing to do it."

                "Seems to me that they are!" Rikku said cheerfully.

                "Still, we can't push anything upon them.  Let love come on it's own.  It's more special that way," Lulu said.

                "Yes, I believe that too," Yuna said nodding, "It would be nice though, if they did fall in love with each other."

                "Then, we celebrate two things," Kimarhi said, "Yuna's marriage and Tidus's first girlfriend."

                "Hey, yeah!" Rikku said, "That would be kinda neat, Kimarhi."

                Kimarhi chuckled in his gruff voice.

                "Would Tawny _really _be Tidus's first girlfriend, Auron?" Rikku asked.

                Auron chuckled quietly to himself.  "Don't tell him I told you this, but yes, she would be."

                Everyone was laughing quietly when Tidus and Tawny came back over and sat down next to each other, a little closer than before, everyone else noted.

                "So...what were you two talking about?" Rikku asked slyly.

                "Blitzball," they both said together.

                Rikku looked disappointed.  "Oh."

                "When we get to the next town, we're gonna stop at the arena to play.... if that's all right," Tawny said.

                Yuna smiled.  "Of course it is.  We're all very big blitzball fans."

                "Great!" Tawny exclaimed, "Oh yeah, he thinks he can beat me."

                "Only 'cause I will," he replied.

                "He _is_ a pretty good blitzer, Tawny.  You just haven't seen him play," Wakka said.

                "Yeah, well, he hasn't seen _me_ blitz, either," she replied smiling confidently.

                "We'll just have to find out then," Auron said.

                "We should reach the next town, Lenixx, tomorrow, so it'll be settled then," Rikku said.

                "Good," Tidus and Tawny said together.


	4. A Bit Of Flirting...

Disclaimer: Nope.  I still don't own Final Fantasy X… I never will either.  L 

The stadium was very noisy compared to what the previous day had been like - quiet.  People were cheering as hard rock music blared on the giant loudspeakers.  Blitzers were waving their arms high in the air at their friends, families, and fans.  

                "Wow.  Now _this_ is what _I'm_ talkin' about!" Tawny exclaimed as she stared up at the water-filled sphere where blitzball took place.

                "C'mon, let's go sign up!" Tidus shouted.  He and Tawny sprinted off to the desks where players were signing up to compete in tournaments and games.

                "I got a feeling their game is gonna be _real _close, ya?" Wakka said as they followed them at a slower pace.

                "Yeah!  I can't wait to see it!" Rikku cried.

                Tidus and Tawny raced back to them with large smiles on their faces.  "We've got the third round of the co-ed games," Tidus announced.

                "Girls' games are first, then boys, and then the co-ed games," Tawny added, "All the games are one-on-one except the co-eds."

                "Did you sign up for those too?" Lulu asked.

                "He signed up for the boys, but _I'm _saving my talent for _our _game," Tawny said.

                "Oh, please.  Talent?  Like you have any," Tidus said.

                Everyone else gasped.  "That wasn't very nice," Yuna said.

                "Don't worry about it Yuna," Tawny said smiling, "I'll whoop him and he knows it."

                "Ladies and gentlemen, the games are beginning in five short minutes!  Please take your seats before they start!" the announcer shouted over the noise on the loudspeaker.

                "Come on, let's get goin'!" Wakka cried.

~*~*~*~

                "Well, I guess I better go.  I'm playing soon," Tidus said.  He began to leave, then turned around to face Tawny.  "Oh yeah, and when I score a goal --"

                "_If _you score a goal," Tawny interrupted.

                He rolled his baby blue eyes.  "Yeah, yeah.  _When _I score a goal, I'll...do this."  He raised his arms above his head and gave a thumbs-up on both hands.  

                "And?  What's that supposed to mean?" she asked.

                "That means it was for you."  He turned around and made his way to the dome that was being filled with crystal clear water as they spoke.

                "Wha...." She smiled to herself.  "I'll be waiting, then!" she shouted to him.  He turned around and smiled kindly at her, gave a nod, and continued on.

                "Whoo!  Is it hot in here or is it just you guys?" Rikku said waving her hand by her face as if she were sweating.

                "Yeah, whatever!" Tawny said as they began heading to the stands.  "He's just being.... being..."

                "Cute?"

                "Sweet?"

                "Flirty?"

                "Alright, alright already!  I get your point!"

                "Well, do you agree or not?" Lulu asked with a smile.

                "Well, I.... I mean it's not like I...oh never mind!"

                Everyone chuckled as they entered the stands.

~*~*~*~

                "Ladies and gentlemen, we've seen some stupendous talent so far, and now, for our final match of the boys' tournament, between Everen of Macalania, and Tidus of the newly restored Zanarkand!"

                The crowd cheered loudly as the two boys sped through the water towards each other to shake hands.  It was a ritual that preceded every match to show good sportsmanship between the competitors.

                "And here's the blitz-off!" the announcer exclaimed.

                A rush of air and the both of them jumped up to claim it shot up the ball.  Tidus grabbed the ball and began to swim with lightning speed across the sphere.  Everon chased him and eventually caught up, grabbing his left ankle to stop him and steal the ball.

                Tawny stood and clapped her hands together loudly.  "C'mon, Tidus!!!  Go, go, go!!!!"

                "Check it out, eh?  She's cheerin' for him," Wakka said.

                "Aren't you _all_ supposed to be cheering for him?" Tawny asked, still not sitting.

                "Yeah, but we don't do it because we _love _him," Rikku said smiling big.

                Tawny didn't say anything else and just sat down, continuing to watch the game more quietly.

                Tidus turned quickly, trying to shake off Everon's grip.  It worked at first, but Tidus was rammed hard in the side as Everon stole the ball and began swimming the other way.  Tidus wouldn't let him score a goal that easily, and began tearing after him.  

                "They didn't mean anything by it, Tawny," Auron said.

                "Oh, I know.  I just...wanna watch the game, that's all," Tawny said.

                Everyone exchanged glances.  "If Tawny want to cheer, Tawny cheer," Kimarhi said, "No matter what anyone say."

                "Thanks Kimarhi," Tawny said.  She stood and began shouting again.  "Come on Tidus!!!!!"

                Tidus began swimming faster and soon caught up with Everon.  He shoved him hard with his shoulder and reclaimed the ball.

Everon tried to catch up, but Tidus was already almost at the goal line when he stopped to make a shot.

                He seemed to hear Tawny cheering him on, because he looked over at where she was standing and grinned big.  He decided then and there that he was going to try one of the more complicated shots he knew - the Somersault Twist Shot.  He kicked the ball up into the air, and then followed it.  When they both reached their peak height, he did a somersault and a twist, then added a second somersault and twist combo before kicking the ball hard into the net, scoring a goal.  He turned towards Tawny and raised his arms above his head, giving a thumbs-up with both hands.  

                "See?!  He did it, Tawny!  Told ya!" Rikku exclaimed gripping Tawny's shoulders.

                Tawny laughed hard.  "Okay, okay.  So, you were right.  That still doesn't mean I'm gonna let him win."

                Tidus's goal was the first and only goal of the game, meaning he had won.

                "And there you have it, folks!  The final winner of the boys' league is Tidus!!"

                The entire audience cheered wildly.  Tidus was surprised at himself.  Normally, when he won anything that had to do with blitzball, he'd play it up and act like a big shot.  Now, it seemed he was only paying attention to what Tawny was doing, and that was smiling warmly at him as she stood with her hands on her hips.  He just hoped no one else noticed but her.


	5. You're Marrying WHO?!?!?!

**Disclaimer: You should _really _know I don't own any of this by now!**

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is the third round of the co-ed games.  So far, we've seen some spectacular talent and skill.  Here's the line-up.  First off we have Team Red, which is made up of Leah, Tidus, Astra, Docker, and Kulak."

                As the announcer called their names, they sped out of the small door at their side of the sphere.

                "And as for Team Blue, the blitzers are Tawny, Saber, Mina, Seined, and Allis."

                They too swam out from the door on the opposite side of the sphere.  Tawny swam up to Tidus and pointed to herself, then raised her pointer finger.  'I'm number one' she mouthed.

                He raised an eyebrow and gave a sarcastic thumbs-up.  In reply, she reached out and smacked him playfully in the head.  Then they both swam to their correct positions as the blitz-off began.  

                Docker and Mina jumped up as the blitzball shot up from the small trap door in the bottom of the sphere.  Docker grabbed it and quickly began swimming to the opposite team's goal.  Tawny and Saber began tearing after him, and soon caught up.  As Docker's hazel eyes searched around for an open teammate, he spotted Tidus, completely open.  Tawny seemed to read his mind, and as Docker threw the ball towards Tidus, she sped off in that direction.  Tidus caught the ball, but Tawny rammed him hard in the chest, sending the ball flying out of his grip.  She claimed it, flashed him a quick smile, and began swimming the other way.

                Wakka shook his head in disbelief.  "Man, she's rough, eh?  Never seen a girl wit' that much fight in 'er."

                "Serves him right for saying all that mean stuff to her before!" Rikku said.

                Meanwhile, back in the water, Tawny's team was very close to scoring the first goal.  She had the ball and was zooming with lightning speed towards the goal.   Tidus and Leah were trying to catch up with her, but she was just too fast.  She tossed the ball up, jumped up to reach it, and then kicked it powerfully with the soles of both her feet.  The crowd cheered as she smiled big.

~*~*~*~

                Everyone rolled his or her eyes as another round broke out between Tidus and Tawny for about the hundredth time.  "You _had _to have cheated!" Tidus shouted, "Nobody swims _that _fast!"

                "Tidus, it isn't possible to cheat at blitzball!  Either you can play, or you can't!" Tawny countered.  

                "You were ramming people left and right!  I'm sure Kulak got a broken rib from when you slammed him right after that second goal we made."

                "Oh, come on!  I didn't _hurt _him.  Besides, you're supposed to ram people!  It's how you win!"

                "Will you two knock it off?!  You're givin' me a headache!" Wakka exclaimed gripping his skull. 

                "Sorry," both Tidus and Tawny muttered.  Tawny glared over at Tidus from under the shorter pieces of blonde hair that fell into her eyes.  Tidus stuck his tongue out and she did too.

                "You're both acting ridiculous," Auron stated, "Tawny's team won, and that's that.  Nobody cheated, and both of you know that."

                Both of them were quiet as they reached their campsite, which was near a lake where Pyrelflies tended to gather.  The moon was full and the stars were glistening like diamonds in the navy blanket above them.  "Man, this is really nice, ya?" Wakka asked as he looked around in awe.

                Rikku, who had been poking at the fire with a long branch, spoke up cheerfully.  "Yeah, real _romantic_ too!"  She giggled softly.

                Tidus and Tawny both glanced at her.  They knew what she was implying, but the fact of the matter was, neither of them felt like talking to the other right then.  Tawny was upset because Tidus thought she cheated at the game, and Tidus was upset because of the way he'd acted towards her in the first place.  He wished he could think of a way to apologize without anybody making fun of him.  He'd have to make sure she was by herself.

                Luck seemed to be on his side.  Either that or the fayth, he wasn't really sure.  Tawny got up silently and padded her way to the lakeside.  If she were invisible, no one would have known she'd left because she was so quiet.  He tried to wait a little while so he wouldn't make it obvious, but he couldn't.  He got up and followed to where Tawny was, sitting with her feet in the cool water, watching the Pyreflies dance before her.  

                "What's he doing?" Rikku asked.

                "Shhh," Lulu hushed her.

                "We probably should let them be," Yuna said turning back to the fire, "It's rather…impolite to eavesdrop, you know."

                "Yuna right," Kimarhi said, "No one should listen.  It private matter Kimarhi think.  If they wanted us to know, they'd have stayed here."

                Everyone eventually nodded in agreement and tried to fight the urges of listening in by talking rather loudly.

                "Hey," Tidus said uneasily as he came up behind Tawny.

                She didn't answer him as he sat beside her.  "Look, um…I…I really shouldn't have said all those things before, I guess.  I'm…I'm sorry."

                She gave him a sidelong glance before grinning slightly.  "Aw, it's okay.  I wasn't _really _mad at you," she said, "Not that much anyway."  She giggled gently, and soon he joined in.

                "Well then why wouldn't you talk to me?" he asked rather seriously.

                She shrugged lightly.  "I don't know.  I'm sorry if I hurt your wittle feewings," she said smirking.

                He rolled his eyes at her mockery.  "I never get my feewings, uh, _feelings _hurt," he said showily.

                She looked up at him with unbelieving eyes.  "Really?  Why don't I believe you?"

                He laughed apprehensively, hoping she would drop the subject.  "So, uh…. by going to Baltovah…. what do you actually wanna find there?" he asked.

                "My family was always held in high esteem.  I wanna know why."

                "They ruled over Chrisanta.  What else is there to know?" he asked as he slid into the water.  It felt good on his fire-licked skin.  

                "A lot.  For example, I remember in this one room, there was this…this marble mask of an eagle hanging in our den.  And in all our old photo albums, that mask was in every family photograph.  I asked my dad about it, and he just said it was a family heirloom that had a special meaning, and that he'd tell me when I was old enough to understand."

                "Maybe it's just a Halloween mask," Tidus said with a chuckle.

                Tawny shot him a look.  "It's not a joke, Tidus!"  She lowered herself into the blue-tinted water as well and lied on her back, gazing up at the sky.  She thought she saw a shooting star, but she couldn't be sure, so she just thought of it as being her imagination.

                "Geez, I'm sorry.  I didn't know it was that important to you," Tidus said standing over her.

                She glared up at him and submerged herself under the cool water.  She didn't feel like talking to him, and she'd hold her breath as long as it took for him to go.  Unfortunately, he followed her, and she sped off, swimming in and out of the underwater structures.  He followed close behind, and soon, her crave to get away from him turned into a need to beat him to the other side of the water's edge.  

                He came up along side of her and threw her an attractive smile as he raced off ahead of her.  She narrowed her eyes and pumped her legs harder to catch up.  _Oh no you don't, _she thought as she closed in on him.  She grabbed his left leg and pulled him back.  This slowed him down and she rocketed past him.  The two of them weaved in and out of the reefs at the same speed, and soon, the both of them surfaced.  Tawny busted out in laughter as Tidus splashed her wickedly.  "You cheated!" he cried.  She just rolled with laughter in reply.   

                He grabbed her around the waist and lifted her up out of the water, tossing her back down roughly.  She surfaced, glaring at him as he chortled this time.  "You're such a baby!" she exclaimed.

                His laughter subsided and she rammed into him, causing him to float on his back as she laid over him, smirking.  "You're not…ticklish, are you?" she asked slyly.  

                He smiled too.  "No, so you're outta luck."

                She sighed disappointedly, letting him up.  "Oh well, then I guess we're even, right?"

                "No," he said smiling mischievously.  "Not yet, anyway."

                A Pyrefly drifted by as she felt him put his hands on her waist.  She rolled her eyes, smiling luminously.  "What?" he asked playfully.

                She slipped out of his arms and smiled.  "Quit bein' stupid," she said.

                "How am I being stupid?" he asked as he swam closer to her.

                "You just are," she said.  This time when he put his hands on her hips, she didn't move away.  

                He proceeded to put his lips to hers, and she allowed it, but not for a long time.  "Tidus…"

                "Oh…uh, I'm…I'm sorry about that, I didn't…" He let go of her and began to make his way back to the edge of the water and sat at the shoreline.  She followed him and sat beside him.

                "Tidus, it's not that I don't like you," she said gently, "It's just that…. I'm getting married in about two weeks."    

                He looked over at her, eyes wide.  "You're _what_?!"

                She nodded.  "That's the one thing I know about my family.  The girls always marry maesters.  It's actually an arranged marriage.  My parents met him a long, long time ago."

                "Who is he?" Tidus asked.  There was sadness to his voice that hadn't been apparent before.

                "His name's Maester Seymour.  He's actually part Guado too, but…"

                "Tawny, you can't marry _Seymour_!  Do you have any idea what he's like?!" Tidus exclaimed.

                "I met him a few times before, and he seems really sweet," Tawny replied.

                "Yeah, sure.  You apparently don't know what he's really about, do you?" Tidus asked spitefully.

                She furrowed her brow.  " 'What he's really about'?  What do you mean?  How do you know him?"

                "He wanted to marry Yuna a little while ago.  He didn't really love her, and Hyne only knows why he said he did.  He was just power hungry I guess.  He even tried to kill us all a few times," Tidus said.

                Tawny thought for a moment.  Her parents would _never _make her marry someone like that.  How could they?  "You're lying," she said plainly, "You're just jealous.  I know exactly what _you're _all about.  A blitzer with nothing on his mind but winning and seeing how many girls he can get, isn't that right?"  She stood up.  "This is a family ritual, Tidus.  You can't ruin it on me!  It's what my family's done for years!  It's basically all I have left of it!  So just…. Just stay out of it!"


	6. Revelations

**Disclaimer: You know the drill.  It ain't mine.**

"So…. you're marrying Maester Seymour," Auron said cynically.

                Tawny nodded slowly.  "After I turn eighteen, which is in two weeks.  It's what my mom and dad wanted."

                Tidus had his arms crossed.  "Do you even love him?" he asked sneeringly.

                "That's not the case," Tawny replied defensively, "My parents chose him to be my husband, so I have to."

                "Love _should_ be the case," Lulu said, "Without it, your marriage will mean nothing.  Do not let your past direct you, because that is all it is, and all it ever will be.  Your parents may have believed him a worthy husband before, but I'm positive they couldn't have _really _known him."

                "Well, I'd like to see for myself," Tawny replied.

                "Yuna has to get to her wedding, ya know," Wakka said impolitely.

                "I know," Tawny replied hastily, "That's why I'd rather go myself to Guadosalam.  Then, I wouldn't slow anybody down."

                "I'm going with you," Tidus said without delay, "Who knows what Seymour might say to get you to believe him."

                "I really don't think that's a good idea," Tawny said.

                "I do," Auron said, "Seymour is unpredictable.  It's best to have one of us go with you."  Auron spoke kinder than the others.

                It took Tawny a while to agree.  "Alright.  If you really think he should…. he's welcome to come with me."

                "You'll be back before I marry?" Yuna asked hopefully.

                Tawny smiled kindheartedly and gave a nod.  "Yes, I'll try my best to be there."  Yuna smiled in response.                 

                "We'll meet you back in Ultrea, then," Auron said.

                Tidus and Tawny nodded as they headed the opposite way.

~*~*~*~

                "Tawny, seriously.  Why won't you believe us about Seymour?" Tidus asked as they jumped from rock to rock to cross the Iviah River that bordered Opasa and Tolam City.  

                "I really…. don't wanna…talk about th – OW!!"  Tawny knelt down, gripping her knee.

                Tidus knelt down beside her, a concerned look on his face.  "You okay?"

                She lifted her hands from her knee, revealing the cap swollen and bruised.  "It's from the game.  I must've hurt it again somehow."  She stood up again, wincing as she did so.

                "You want me to help you?" Tidus asked.

                She shot him a sidelong glare.  "I don't need your help," she replied snappily.

                He narrowed his oceanic eyes and continued.  "Fine."

                She stopped when they reached the other side.  "Look…. I'm sorry.  I didn't mean to get nasty."

                "Tawny, Seymour isn't what you or your parents thought he is," Tidus said, "You can't marry him!"

                Tawny sighed.  "Tidus, I can't just back out of an _arranged _marriage!  All of Chrisanta and Guadosalam are looking forward to this.  What would they think?"

                "Who cares?!  It can't be what you really want!" he exclaimed, "You _have _met him before, right?"

                Tawny hesitated and kept her eyes to the ground.  "Well, no I…  I never really got the chance."

                Tidus rolled his eyes.  "Why are you doing this, anyway?"

                "For my mom and dad," Tawny replied without hesitation.  "My mom and dad wanted this, so I'm doing it."

                "So you're definitely gonna do it?" Tidus asked reluctantly.

                Tawny nodded slowly.  "I… I think so."

                He didn't say anything and began walking again. 

~*~*~*~

                "Ahh, yes.  You are Maester Seymour's fiancé, are you not?" the old man at the doors asked kindly.

                "Yes, may we see him?" Tawny asked.

                The old man smiled.  "Why of course.  Is… he coming with you?" he asked motioning to Tidus. 

                Tawny glanced back at him.  "Oh, yeah…  He is."

                The old man gave a disapproving sigh and nodded.  "Alright then.  This way, please."

                He led them down a golden adorned hallway.  It amazed Tawny more so than Tidus.  He just rolled his eyes as Tawny let out sighs of wonder.  "Oh please…"  She shot him a glare and kept quiet.

                "This is the parlor.  Please, make yourselves comfortable while I get Maester Seymour.  He will be with you shortly."

                Tawny smiled and gave a polite nod.  Tidus did neither.  "You _could _be a little more mannerly, you know," she snarled.  He rolled his eyes in reaction.  

                "Guess you'll just have to see what we mean…" Tidus said harmlessly.

                "Shut up!" she exclaimed.

                All of a sudden, Seymour appeared at the entrance to the room.  "Tawny!  I wasn't expecting you quite yet.  What is the matter?"

                "Oh, uh… n-nothing really, um…  I actually wanted to talk to you about the wedding."

                "Yes, of course.  We do have a few things left to work out."

                "That's not what she means, Seymour!" Tidus shouted.

                "Tidus!" Tawny scolded.  

                "Ahh, Tidus.  It is a pleasure to meet you again," Seymour said.  "You always seem to be friends with my brides.  You are rather lucky I am not the suspicious type, or I might think…."

                "Wait a second," Tawny interrupted, "You know him?"

                Seymour chuckled lowly as he made his way towards them.  "Why, yes.  I met him a while ago, when I was supposed to marry Lady Yuna."

                "Yeah, and when you tried to _kill _us, too!" Tidus cried.  "Go ahead Seymour!  Tell her!  Tell her what you did!"

                "Young man, that was a mere misunderstanding…"

                "So… you _did _do what they told me, didn't you?" Tawny asked cautiously.

                Seymour smirked.  "Surely that doesn't matter anymore, Tawny.  What's past is past.  Besides, you _do _want to follow your family's policy…. don't you?"     

                "I… I…."

                "Seymour, knock it off!  She doesn't have to marry you, or anybody else for that matter!  C'mon Tawny, let's get outta here."

                Tidus steered Tawny in the direction of the door, but Seymour grabbed her wrist, pulling her close to him.  "Just imagine it: a big, beautiful wedding with lots and lots of people.  Don't you want that?" he purred in her ear.

                She glared coldly up into his indigo eyes.  "Seymour, I wouldn't marry you if you broke both my arms and legs and fed me to Sin!"  Seymour blinked in reply as Tawny was led out by Tidus.

                "I see…."

~*~*~*~

                "I can't believe he tried that again!" Tidus exclaimed as he and Tawny walked slowly along the path towards a dock.  The dock had ships that would take them straight to Ultrea.  Unfortunately, those ships wouldn't have taken them to Guadosalam.  "So… you alright, Tawny?" 

                "I guess.  I mean… yeah, I'm fine."

                "Aw, come on.  You don't sound fine.  What's buggin' ya?"

                "Tidus…. I'm really sorry I didn't believe you about Seymour.  Do you forgive me?"

                He let out a laugh.  "Sure!  What's there to be mad about?  Seymour's off your back now, isn't he?"

                Tawny giggled softly, too.  "Okay then.  Let's just forget about him.  We have to get to _Yuna's _wedding!"

                "Yeah…  I'm sure everybody wants to know what went on," Tidus said.  He stretched his arms up towards the sky and let out a comfortable sigh.  He put his hands behind his head as he walked.  "Oh, and, uh… about what happened before…  You know, at the lake… when I, umm…" 

                Tawny stopped and looked him in the eyes.  "What about it?" she asked cleanly.  She batted her lashes adorably and gave a playful grin.

                "Oh!  Uh… well, I…. Ummm….."

                "You wanted to do it again, don't you?" she asked with a giggle.

                He gulped and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.  He let out an uneasy laugh.

                She shook her head.  "Well?"

                He opened his mouth to answer, but before he could utter a single syllable, Tawny threw her arms around his shoulders and gave him a kiss.  When she took her lips from his, she still stood with her arms around him.  She smiled, almost seeming embarrassed, and so did he.  When she fully let go of him, he took her hand ever so gently as they continued to walk.

                "You _know _Rikku's gonna flip," Tawny said to him.

                Tidus nodded.  "Yeah, but who cares?  Let her flip if she wants." 

            Well, that's all for now.  Did you love it?  Hate it?  Have suggestions or comments?  Email me and lemme know…. or just review.  Please??  I'll cry if ya don't!  HAHA!!!


	7. Ties To The Past

Disclaimer: After six chapters, I'd think you know I don't own FF10 or any of its characters.  I only own Tawny.

A/N: Thank you sooo much Yuna for reviewing.  Even though it's only one, I'm still gonna keep this story going.  I really enjoy writing it.  So, here goes nothing….

"That's our boat, right?" Tawny asked shielding her eyes from the setting sun.  Tidus squinted.

                "Yep.  That's it.  Let's go."  The both of them walked up the ramp, along with a few other people who were also taking the boat.  Soon, they were on their way to Ultrea, which would only take a full 24 hours at the most.

                Tawny walked to the back of the boat and leaned over, watching the waves splashing about due to the boat cutting through the water.  "I like boats," she said to Tidus who she knew was behind her.

                He seemed surprised she was aware of his presence.  "Oh, yeah.  Me too."

                She turned around and saw a worried look in his cerulean eyes.  "Something wrong?" she asked tilting her head to one side.

                He walked to the edge of the boat and leaned on the railing.  "Sorta…."

                "Care to share it with the class?" Tawny asked doing the same.

                "I have a… bad feeling."

                "About what?"

                He sighed.  He had no idea how to explain how he felt to her, without having her think he was crazy.  "It's just… something bad is going to happen, you know?"

                "I know what you mean.  But, for me, everything will be okay once I get to Baltovah."

                He nodded.  "You'll finally know about your family."

                "Yep.  Maybe I'll even go back to Chrisanta.  None of my family's there, but… I think there's some friends of mine who survived Sin's attack."

                "What happened that day?  When Sin came, I mean."

                "Well, everything started out normal enough.  My little brother and me were outside playing with a blitzball.  Suddenly, all these people started screaming.  So did my brother.  He just did it because everyone else was though.  That's why I always called him 'Copycat'."  She laughed a bit before continuing.  

"Anyway, I knew that something was wrong.  Really, really wrong.  People don't just start screaming for no reason.  My dad came outside, and told me and my brother to go in with mom.  He had his magic amulet in his hand, and he only uses it against fiends.  That's when I knew that a fiend had come to attack us, but I had no idea that it was actually Sin.  

"After we went inside, mom was crying.  It hit me hard, because I'd _never _seen her cry, or even tear up.  But she was.  She told us not to be afraid, and that everything would be all right.  But… I didn't believe her.  For some odd reason, I knew people were going to die that day.  I just didn't know it was gonna be almost everybody.

"Then, the water came.  It flooded the whole house, and eventually, all of Chrisanta.  I really don't know how I survived, because when I woke up on the beach, everyone was gone.  Everyone except a beautiful summoner, who was sending everybody.  I asked her where everyone else was.  She told me the very, very few who survived went to another village and would come back later to start rebuilding.  That's when I left for Baltovah.  That amulet my dad had kept appearing in my dreams, and I still don't know why.  It had magic in it.  It had to have been powerful, because my dad thought it would work against Sin."  She finished with tears streaming down her face.

Tidus put his arms around her gently.  "It's okay Tawny," he whispered softly.

She didn't like to cry.  That's why she tried her hardest to never do it.  But being with Tidus seemed to make her feel it was all right to cry.  She knew it was silly to feel that way, after all, she had only known him a short while, but she really, really cared for him.  It caused her heartache when she thought about staying in Chrisanta without him being there, but she still had plenty of time to think about it.

Well, there's chapter seven done.  Please please PLEASE review!  I have to know what everyone thinks!  I have a terrible case of writers block for this story, so if anyone has suggestions of what could happen next, I'd REALLY appreciate it!  Thanx! ^__^


	8. Their Return

Disclaimer: I don't own FF10 or any of its characters.  I just own Tawny.

A/N: Thanx to Yuna who is the only one who ever reviewed this!!  Haha… I know this story will get more reviews as I update, so here it goes…

The rest of the boat trip was quiet.  Tidus would pace all the way up and all the way down the deck as Tawny sat on one of the chairs looking out into the sea.  They hadn't said anything more to each other after they had embraced.  He was beginning to think it had been a mistake.  Not because he didn't want to do it, but because he thought, for some peculiar reason, it had only made her feel worse.  He wasn't sure of what to say or do for her.  

What was she so upset about?  He couldn't be sure at all, but he guessed she just wished her family and friends were still alive.  He knew how it felt to lose someone he loved.  When his mom died, he felt like he did too, especially since Jecht, his old man, was gone too.  Not that he'd cared about his father that much, but he still didn't like being alone.  He would've done anything to get her back.  Maybe that's why Tawny had been considering marrying Seymour.  She was just grief-stricken.  She couldn't have lost them more than six months ago.  Sin had only been gone that long.  

Every now and then, he'd look over at her from where she couldn't see him watching her.  She'd wipe her eyes with the back of her hand and give a heavy sigh.  He kept asking himself, 'Does she wanna be alone, or does she want me with her?'  He figured having company when you didn't want it was better than having nobody when you needed somebody, so he slowly walked over to her and put a hand gently on her shoulder.  She jumped at first, then leaned her head up against his arm, sighing again.

"Is it okay if I stay here?" he asked quietly, "I… I didn't know if you wanted to be left alone…"

She raised a hand to quiet him.  "No…  I… I don't wanna be by myself.  I want you with me."  She gave a weak smile.  He leaned forward and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.  This time, she returned it.  

A gruff looking man's shadow fell on them.  They both looked up.  "Youse gettin' off in Ultrea?  If ya are, ya betta get ready.  We're dockin' soon."  Then he left.

Tidus smiled cheerfully.  "Let's go."  She gave a nod and wiped her eyes one last time.

~*~*~*~

            It was a very short walk to the inn that Yuna and the others were staying at until the wedding, which was the very next day.  Rikku and Wakka were standing outside, seeming to be expecting them.

Rikku waved an arm in the air.  "Tawny!!  Tidus!!"

            "Yo, they're back!" Wakka called to the others.  Yuna, Lulu, Kimarhi and Auron came outside to greet them.  All of them had to double take at the sight in front of them.  Tidus and Tawny were walking hand in hand, and they were _shocked_.  

"We bonded a bit while we were gone, didn't we?" Rikku asked smiling mischievously.

Tidus and Tawny glanced down at their interlocked hands, quickly letting go.  "No," they said in unison.

"Yeah, sure…"

"What happened with Seymour?" Lulu asked quite seriously.

"Oh, I'm… I'm not marrying him," Tawny replied.  Everyone gave a collective sigh of relief.  "I'm very, very sorry I didn't believe you about him."

"You mean… he told you the truth, right there?" Auron asked.

Tawny nodded.  "Yeah.  Tidus actually started him on the subject of the past, and he agreed to every word of it.  I was really surprised."

"Well, at least it's over, ya?" Wakka asked.

"Yeah, so let's forget about it.  Yuna, you have a wedding tomorrow.  It's gonna be great!" Rikku cried.

"Little Miss Lazy finally picked out her dress today," Lulu said with a chuckle.

Yuna's eyes lit up.  "Oh, yes!  I must show it to you!"  Yuna led Tawny into the inn.

"So really, did you and Tawny hook up yet?" Rikku asked.

"It's none of _your _business anyway," Tidus said turning away from her.

"C'mon brudda.  She ain't here now, ya know?  You can tell us what happened," Wakka said.

"I'm telling ya!  _Nothing _happened!" Tidus insisted.

"I _know _Jecht never taught you to lie," Auron chimed in, "Did he?"

"Auron?!  You mean _you're_ not even gonna back me up here?!"  Auron just chuckled in reply.  

Tidus thought he got lucky when Yuna and Tawny appeared again.  He thought it meant they would stop being so nosy, but they bombarded her with questions as well.  "Hey Tawny… you kissed him, didn't you??" Rikku asked giddily.  

Tawny let out a laugh in reply.  "See?!  I _knew_ it!"  Rikku hopped around, whooping happily.  

Tidus threw Tawny a harsh look.  "Tawny!!"

She laughed again, shrugging her shoulders and looking innocent.  "I didn't say anything.  You heard me."

Wakka elbowed Tidus playfully in the ribs.  "The cat's outta the bag now, ya?"  He let out a chuckle.  

"Guess we're busted, huh Tawny?" Tidus asked.  "Everybody knows that we, um… _like _each other."

"Maybe _you're _busted, but I'm not."  Yuna began giggling, and only she and Tawny knew why.  "I told Yuna before we came back out!"

So, did you like it?  Pls review!!  This only has two reviews and it's makin' me mad!!   Argh!!! _  Hehe…. J/k, but please be kind and review for me.  Email me if you wanna!

I love hearing from my readers!!


	9. The Wedding Day

Disclaimer: I don't own FFX or any of its characters.  I only own Tawny and a few other places and ppl that came from my silly imagination.

A/N: Okay, I'd really like more reviews for this, but I'm not gonna stop writing cuz of that.  I really enjoy writing this.  Here's chapter 9!

            "Oooh Yunie, you look so pretty!" Rikku squealed.  Yuna sat in front of a vanity mirror, with a smile on her face.  She wore a long white satiny gown that had lacey embroidering on the bottom, sleeves and neckline.  Her coffee colored hair was pulled tightly to her head by means of a French braid, which Tawny had so delicately done.

            Tawny, Lulu and Rikku were dressed in beautiful clothing as well.  Rikku had on a mint green skirt and a white blouse.  Lulu had on an articulately designed gown in the darkest shade of blue.  Tawny wore an aquamarine spring-style dress that rested at her knees. 

"You're a very beautiful bride, but then again, I thought that even before," Lulu said with a smile.

            Yuna chuckled a bit.  "Thank you, all of you.  I am afraid I might not have felt so good if all of you hadn't been here," Yuna said as she turned to face them.

            They all smiled at her.  "It's no problem Yuna," Tawny replied.

            "You say Placeus was a friend of your brother's?" Lulu asked.

            Tawny nodded.  "Yes, he was.  My older brother, anyway.  See, I had two of them, one was two years older than me, and the other was three years younger than me."

            "And… both of them were killed by Sin?" Yuna asked quietly.

            "Yes.  They were…"

            Silence filled the room for a while, until there was a knock at the door.  "Lady Yuna!  Not to rush you milady, but the wedding is about to begin."

            "All right.  I'll be out in a second!" Yuna called back.

            "Shall we?" Lulu asked with a smile.

            "I believe we shall," Yuna replied.

~*~*~*~

            Tidus, Wakka and Auron were dressed in very similar suits, with the exception of color and style.  They didn't seem to be as comfortable in them as the girls were in their skirts and dresses.

            "I don't get why we just can't wear our own clothes," Tidus whispered to Wakka. 

            "Hey now, don't you be disrespectin' the clothes or anything else for that matter, ya?" Wakka said more loudly.

            "I'm not!" Tidus immediately jumped to his defense, "It's just…. They look kinda goofy, don't you think?"

            "Having fun boys?" came Tawny's voice from behind them.  They stood wide-eyed at her.  She was, simply put, beautiful.  When they didn't answer her, or even say anything at all, she raised an eyebrow.  "What?" she asked.

            "Um…h-hi Tawny…" Tidus managed to say.

            "Yeah…  I'll, um…. I'll be over here."  She walked over to where Rikku was standing and began talking with her.

            "Wow…" Tidus breathed.

            "Man oh man…" Wakka added.

            Auron shook his head.  "You two are pathetic."

            "Oh don't gimme any of that, ya know?  You liked what you saw too, ya?" Wakka asked him.

            "Hey!  This is _my _girlfriend you're talking about!" Tidus exclaimed. 

            "You ain't her boyfriend," Wakka said, "I bet ya she don't even know you like her."

            "Gimme a break," Tidus said as he left the group.

~*~*~*~

            "Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to join these two, Lady Yuna and Sir Placeus, in a union of everlasting love.  Love is a bond like no other.  It involves trust, kindness, and respect in order to be true.  These two people have decided they have those qualities and want to share them with each other for life."

            Tawny sat in between Rikku and Tidus.  Placeus looked the same.  He still had those eyes that could see right through and into your soul.  He had that same boyish smile as he had years ago when he had come over to play with her brother.  And he still had an aura of kindness and trust placed around him ever so gently.  Seeing him made her think of her brother, and the rest of her deceased family as well, which brought hot tears to her eyes.

            Rikku nudged her gently.  "Don't cry," she whispered, "Weddings always made me emotional too, but not until after it's over."

            Tawny nodded and wiped her eyes, pretending to be crying for the reason Rikku believed.  "Okay.  I'm better now.  Thanks."

            Rikku smiled and turned back to watch the wedding.

            "Do you, Lady Yuna, take Sir Placeus to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, through sickness and health, through weakness and strength, through happiness and sorrow, for better or for worse, as long as you both shall live?"

            "I do," Yuna said as she gazed up at Placeus.

            "And do you, Sir Placeus, take Lady Yuna to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, through sickness and health, through weakness and strength, through happiness and sorrow, for better or for worse, as long as you both shall live?"

            "I do," Placeus said.

            "If anyone has any reason why these two shall not be married, please say so now or forever hold your peace."

            The room was silent.

            "Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife.  You may kiss the bride."

            Yuna and Placeus shared a passionate kiss as cheers exploded from the room.

~*~*~*~

            They all stood outside talking excitedly, when a woman with long blonde hair and an elegant dress approached Tawny.  No one had seen her at the wedding reception, so they were immediately defensive.

            "Who are you?" Tidus asked.

            "I am Lady Veronica of Chrisanta."

            Everyone gasped.  "Chrisanta?!" Tawny repeated.

            "You look very familiar to me miss.  What is your name?" Veronica asked snootily.

            "Don't answer her," Tidus said quietly, "Seymour might have just sent her to look for you."

            "I know of no Seymour.  Will you tell me your name girl, or do I have to guess until I get it right?"  

            "My name is Tawny…. of Chrisanta as well, ma'am." 

            Veronica gasped.  "_You _are a descendent of Sir Hevo, are you not?"

            "I…I don't know."

            "What in the name of Hyne do mean 'I don't know'?  You _are_ a descendent of Sir Hevo.  I can see it in the evil way you are looking at me right now!"

            "What are you talking about , Lady Veronica?" Auron asked.

            "And who might you be?"

            "Sir Auron.  Now, who is this Sir Hevo you're talking about?" Auron asked.

            "Sir Hevo was the man who ruined Chrisanta.  He and his family assassinated the greatest ruler we have ever had, taking the throne for themselves and calling themselves 'Sir' and 'Lady' as if they were royalty!"

            "That isn't my family Lady Veronica," Tawny said, "My family were excellent rulers of Chrisanta.  They didn't assassinate anybody to get what they had!"

            Lady Veronica looked at her for a moment, and her face softened.  "You truly have no idea what I am talking about, do you?" she asked kindly.

            "No.  I've never even heard of anything like that."

            "I would like you to come with me to Chrisanta.  There are many, many things for you to learn."

            "I can't leave my friends.  They were going to come to Baltovah with me," Tawny replied.

            "You cannot go to Baltovah.  You will be killed there."

            "Killed?!"

            "I promise I will explain everything to you once we get to Chrisanta.  Your friends can come as well if they'd like."

Well, there's the next chapter.  You like?  You hate?  Have suggestions?  Have candy?  Review and lemme know!!


	10. Out Of The Darkness

Disclaimer: FFX isn't mine and its characters aren't either.  I just own Tawny.

A/N: Thanx to those of you who reviewed so far!  If you're reading this, pls be kind and check out my other fics as well.  They are:

1) Beautiful Misery – FF8

2) Funny FFX Stuff – FFX

3) Galerians: In The End – Misc. RPG

4) Painful Blood – FF8

5) The FFX And FFVIII Song Contest – FF8

6) Watch Me Shine – FF8

7) Whose Line Is It Anyway: FFX Style – FFX

8) This one!

Please, please, please check them out and review them!!!  I'll luv ya 4eva!!!!  

A/N 2: Thanks to Yuna who helped me with the idea for the song, which was originally gonna be a poem (so yes, it is _mine_.)

            Tawny kept quiet as the group followed Lady Veronica down the wooded path.  What in the name of Yevon was going on?  Assassinations, murders, lies… what was it all about?  Those were only a few of the questions swirling through the seventeen year old girl's mind as she walked mindlessly in sync with the others.  She had fallen behind the group and was just about keeping up, when Tidus slowed down to walk beside her.

            "You okay?" he asked gently taking her hand in his.

            She gave him a very quick glance, nodding.  "Yeah, sure.  I'm fine," she replied unconvincingly.  

            "No you're not," he murmured.  "I _know _you're not."

            She threw him a pathetic look, her once bright eyes now dulled beyond repair.  "What's going on Tidus?" she asked softly.  "What's Lady Veronica talking about?"

            "I don't know, but everything will be fine," Tidus replied, "I _know _it."

            She didn't smile or anything.  She just kept her eyes downward and watched the dirt crunch under her feet.  Tidus felt her give his hand a gentle squeeze and he pulled her ever so slightly closer to him.  He wanted her to feel safe and secure, not scared and confused.

_I know it's not enough that I'm just here_

_Cause nothin' I do can take away your fears_

_I can't do anything but hold you close to me_

_And I'd give anything if I could make you see_

            She put her head on his shoulder as they slowed down even more.  No one seemed to notice, because they were all lost in their own worlds as well, trying to figure out what exactly was going on.  They had all grown attached to Tawny, and none of them wanted to see her hurt.  

            Yevon was a twisted religion, not practicing what it preached, as they say.  They weren't sure if Tawny knew that, but she was in such a horrific state that they didn't want to make anything worse for her if they could help it.

And I know it may sound crazy 

_And you might not believe_

_But I'm telling you baby_

_I'll never, ever leave_

            "Tidus…. What if…. What if what Lady Veronica's saying is true?  And my family really _did _do all those things?" she asked quietly.

            "Just trust me.  If it _is _true, then…. Well, don't worry.  We'll think of something."

            "There's nothing to think about," she replied, "I won't go to Baltovah or Chrisanta or anything."

            "Then…. What are you gonna do?  You can't just wander around forever," Tidus said.

            "I know that, but…. What else am I supposed to do?"  Tawny gazed up at him, a pleading look in her glassy eyes.  When he didn't say anything, she sighed and laid her head back down on his shoulder.

Cause I can't stand 

_To see you this way_

_Every night, oh, and every day_

_I wish I could make_

_Your world all right_

_And bring you from the dark_

_Oh, from dark…_

_Into light_

            "Wait," Tidus said as the both of them stopped walking.  They turned to face each other and Tawny waited for him to speak.

            "What is it?" she asked, a half-concerned, half-curious look on her face.

            He waited for a moment, until finally putting his lips to hers, resulting in a long, passionate kiss.  When it ended, Tawny smiled up at him, now truly in high spirits again.  She didn't know how long the rush of bliss would last, but while it did, she would take full advantage of it. 

_It seems so simple, baby_

_That I can just look at you once_

_And it makes my whole day okay_

_And it soothes me, honey_

_When you're speaking to me_

_As if I'm all you see_

            "Thank you, Tidus," Tawny said softly.  She had never felt so safe with anyone before.  That even scared her, though.  What if something were to happen to him?  Then she would really be alone.  According to Lady Veronica, everyone in Baltovah and Chrisanta hated her and wanted her dead.

            Tidus waved his arm.  "Hey, wait up!"  He turned to her.  "Come on," he said with an encouraging smile.  The two of them walked hand in hand until they reached the others, who had stopped to let them catch up.

            "We do not have time for romance now, "Lady Veronica said rather rudely.  "Come."

            Tawny made a face behind her back, and Tidus had to try his hardest to stifle a laugh.

Cause I don't know just what I'd do 

_If one day passed that I wasn't with you_

_And though I try with all my might_

_I still find my way back to you _

_Each and every night_

            It took a while to get to the gates of Chrisanta.  Everyone's feet were hurting and everyone was yawning almost constantly.  Tawny felt really guilty about putting everyone through this.  It was her fault they were traveling such a long way.  Also, Yuna had just gotten married, and she probably wanted to be with Placeus.

            Tawny turned to all of them at the top of a hill.  "You guys….  I'm really, really sorry."

            "For what?" Rikku asked.

            "For dragging you with me," Tawny replied, "Yuna, you couldn't have wanted to come here right after your wedding, and I'm sure the rest of you are tired of traveling like this…."

            "Hey, we gotta stick together, ya?" Wakka said patting Tawny on the shoulder, "Through thick and thin, eh?"  Tawny let out a laugh.

            "Do not feel guilty about us," Lulu replied, "We have no regrets."

            Tawny gave a nod.  Lady Veronica spoke.  "You will stay at the inn for tonight.  Tawny, the ruler of Chrisanta wants to speak with you first thing tomorrow morning.  Do _not _be late, understand?"

            "Yes ma'am," Tawny replied as she bowed her head to show respect.

            "Very well," Lady Veronica said, "I will see you all tomorrow.  Goodnight."

            "Geez, talk about rude," Tidus said as Lady Veronica walked away.

            "Don't talk about her like that," Tawny replied, "She's only doing her job."

Cause I know you can't stand 

_To see me this way_

_Every night, oh, and every day_

_I wish you could make_

_My world all right_

_And bring me from the dark_

_Oh, from dark…_

_Into light_

Well, how was it?  Yes, I wrote the song myself, and it's prolly really corny, but I thought it fit.  My good friend ColdBlackFlames suggested the name Out Of The Darkness (Into The Light) I believe it was.  And I think that's what I'll call it.  Also, the first half of the song was from Tidus to Tawny and the second half was from Tawny to Tidus.  Review this please!!  I'll only continue if I get at least two more reviews, so I'm not asking a lot!!!  Thanx!!!


	11. A Poem

Disclaimer: FFX isn't mine.

Hey!  Excaligurl here!  Okay, this isn't a chapter or anything, but I just wanted to ask anyone who's interested a big favor.  It's not a contest or anything, I just need help.  If anyone would like to write a poem that has to do with the Tidus/Tawny relationship, I'd appreciate if you'd let me know via email.  My address is gimpy09@hotmail.com.  I will be needing to use a poem in an upcoming chapter and I have writer's block.  Don't worry, I'll give you full credit if you send me a poem that I use.  Remember, this is NOT, I repeat, NOT a contest.  If no ones sends me anything, it'll just take longer for that chapter to be up cuz I'll have to write the chapter _and _a poem at the same time.  Anyway, thanks to whoever's reading this and drop me a review too!


	12. The Death Penalty

Disclaimer: FFX isn't mine and neither are its characters.

A/N: Here's chapter 12 for those of you who are waiting for it.  And a BIG thank you goes out to Kurai Yoshitaru who wrote the poem in this fic.  And Kurai, if you're reading this, please email me sometime, as I'd love to talk to you!  Thanx again Kurai!  And thanx to all who reviewed!  I highly appreciate it!  ^_^

            They woke up to a cloudy-skied, rainy morning.  Tawny sat with a miserable look on her face.  Her eyes were dull and cloudy, a sure sign she had been crying at one point during the night.  Tears no longer streamed down her tan face, but in her eyes were the evident shadows of them.  

            Tidus's eyes opened slowly.  He blinked a few times to rid them of the heaviness of sleep and stretched his arms out to his sides, yawning and groaning as he did.  He sat up and ran a hand through his golden mane and looked over at where Tawny's bed sat.

            She was propped up against the pillow, staring straight ahead, not even acknowledging he was there.  He saw she was breathing, but if he hadn't, he would've sworn she was dead.  "T-Tawny…?" he whispered as he stood.  She didn't respond or even make the notion she had heard.

            He slowly made his way to her bed and sat in front of her; her empty aqua eyes were now staring right through him.  "Hey, you okay?" he asked softly as he put a hand on her shoulder gently.  She jumped and her eyes darted around the room like a terrified animal's.

"Oh!  I'm… I'm sorry…" she said.  Tidus took his hand off her shoulder and smiled.

            "Good.  I, uh, I was worried about ya for a minute there."  

            She smiled and shook her head.  "No, there's nothing wrong.  I'm fine," she insisted.

            They got closer and closer until their lips were no more than half an inch apart, when Wakka's voice rang out.  "Mornin', ya?"

            "Oh, uh…. m-morning, Wakka…" Tidus quickly replied as he stood up to greet the intruder.

            "Sure is a ugly day out there, ain't it?" Wakka commented as he went over to the window.  Tidus and Tawny agreed.  Soon, everyone was awake.

            "I think we'd better go now," Tawny said nervously.  "Remember what Lady Veronica said?"  Everyone nodded.

            "Then let's go," Auron said simply.

            Everyone followed Auron out of the inn, except for Tawny.  A piece of paper fluttering in the breeze from outside caught her attention.  She picked it up from the small table next to Tidus's bed and read it in a voice no louder than a whisper:

_"What is love?_

_Is it the way you look at someone?_

_Is it that gushy feeling you get_

_When you're with he or she?_

_How does it feel?_

_Does it feel like a needle poking you,_

_Or does it feel like a hug or a kiss?_

_Where does love come from?_

_Does love fall from the sky, or perhaps a tree?_

_I just don't understand!_

_Someday will love come to me?"_

            "Tidus…"

~*~*~*~

The palace looked shockingly similar to a temple, from the outside at least.  Inside were lavishly decorated rooms with gold and lace covering every square inch of them.  A huge chandelier hung from the center of the parlor, where they were instructed to wait for the ruler of Chrisanta.

            "Well… I guess this is it, then," Tawny said quietly.

            "No way!" Tidus shouted, "Everything's gonna be fine, right guys?"  He waited for a response, but none came.  "Hey… what's with all of you?"

            "We do not know what will come of this meeting," Lulu replied in her usual sophisticated tone.  "No one can predict the future, you know."

            Tidus crossed his arms and scoffed as he sat down beside Tawny.  Immediately, she grasped his hand in her own and held it tight.  They only glanced at each other and said nothing.

            The golden door at the end of the room opened and a old looking man entered the room.  He was dressed in dark red and blue robes, with a large golden crown type piece of jewelry placed on his head.  "Miss Tawny?"

            "Uh, that's me, sir."  Tawny stood and did the prayer of Yevon to show her utmost respect.

            "My name is Lord Rhykii, ruler of Chrisanta.  I understand _you _are a descendant of royalty yourself, my dear."

            "Yes, sir.  My father was Sir Zeether and my mother was Lady Kyrie."

            Lord Rhykii raised an eyebrow.  "You talk with such nobility.  Why is that?"

            "They ruled over Chrisanta.  Why shouldn't I?"

            "Do you realize the amount of turmoil your family caused?!  They killed Maester Gavria and claimed the throne for themselves!  The only reason they became rulers is because of the terror they instilled in the people of Chrisanta!"

            Tawny's eyes widened.  "They… did _what_?!"

            Lord Rhykii gave a nod.  "It was a blessing to this planet when Sin took their lives."

            Tawny's eyes became filled with tears.  She grabbed Lord Rhykii's arms and shook him hard.  "How can you _say _that?!" she exclaimed, "They might've done all those things, but they were _my _mom and _my _dad!!  I loved them no matter what they did, sir!!"

            "Take your hands off me!"  Tawny sighed and did as he said.

            "Sir… I had no idea.  No one ever told me any of this," Tawny said in a more composed voice.

            "I understand, but here in Chrisanta, as you should already know, _you _are held in contempt for your family's courses of action."

            "What?!" Tidus shouted, "You can't _do _that!"

            "And who are _you _to say, young man?  Are you going to disrespect me?  I do _not _take such misconduct from any minor such as yourself!"

            "Go ahead!  Do it and see what I do!" Tidus snapped.

            "Tidus!" Tawny shouted.  She turned to him.  "Please… don't," she added quietly.

            He hesitated, then nodded.  

            "And you will also pay for what this boy has said!  You will be put to death with utmost haste for his arrogant mouth!"

            "What?!"

            Three guards came into the room and grabbed Tawny's arms, holding them behind her back.  

            "You can thank two people for your fatality: your family… and your boyfriend!"

Think Tawny's gonna get it???  Haha, guess you'll just have to wait and see in the next chapter!  Mwahahahahahaha!  I just _love _cliffhangers… don't you?  Review please!


	13. Death Of An Angel

Disclaimer: I don't own FFX or any of the characters.

A/N: Hey!  Thanx for all the reviews!  Yes, I changed my name AGAIN but just to what I had it b4 I changed it the first time!  And also, I AM STILL A MEMBER OF FANFICTION.NET!!!!  I have no earthly idea why it sez I'm not, but I am.  I'm still updating and writing, so don't worry about that! ^_^  Here's the next chapter!

It was dark.  Nothing could be seen, no matter how Tawny squinted.  It took her a while for her senses to come back to her.  As they slowly did, she felt her hands tied around a large pole that her back was against.  They were tied so tightly, she could feel the rope cutting into her skin, and the blood that was dripping from the open wounds on her wrists.  She shifted her body slightly to get more comfortable.  She had been sitting on her legs, which were numb from the pressure of her body.  Then she remembered slowly was had happened previously…

_            "You talk with such nobility. Why is that?"_

_ "They ruled over Chrisanta. Why shouldn't I?"_

"Do you realize the amount of turmoil your family caused?! They killed Maester Gavria and claimed the throne for themselves! The only reason they became rulers is because of the terror they instilled in the people of Chrisanta!"

            Why was he so surprised she talked "with nobility?"  Her family was rulers of Chrisanta, and whether or not she knew of all the trouble they'd caused, why wouldn't she speak highly of them?  Did he think her parents would have told her anything about all the darkness of her family anyway?  She knew that if _she_ had done something so awful as that, she wouldn't tell her children.  It would just… be better that way.  

            _"It was a blessing to this planet when Sin took their lives."  _

She still couldn't believe he had said something so insulting.  Sin was an awful creature, and whenever he killed, people were immediately saddened, no matter who it was.  But Lord Rhykii stood there and told her to her face that it was a _blessing _that Sin took lives.  Her _family's _lives.  How could he be so unsympathetic?  She just couldn't understand it at all.

            She remembered how shocked she had been.  She grabbed Lord Rhykii's arms and shook him hard.  

            How can you say that?!" she exclaimed, "They might've done all those things, but they were my mom and my dad!! I loved them no matter what they did, sir!!"

That right there had been her first mistake.  Lords, Ladies, Sirs and Madams were of higher position than anyone else, and shaking him like that was a horrible display of disrespect and disrepute.  She had just been so upset, and so angry.  She wasn't able to control her actions, although she should have.

            _"Sir… I had no idea. No one ever told me any of this."_

            "I understand, but here in Chrisanta, as you should already know, you are held in contempt for your family's courses of action."

            It was a well-known regulation of Chrisanta that if something was done in a class of royalty, the entire family was punished.  She didn't know if he had believed what she had said about not knowing anything, but it wouldn't have mattered anyway.  What happened couldn't be changed.  And she would be punished for it no matter what.  Tidus hadn't understood that though.

            _"What?!" Tidus shouted, "You can't do that!"_

"And who are you to say, young man? Are you going to disrespect me? I do not take such misconduct from any minor such as yourself!"

"Go ahead! Do it and see what I do!" Tidus snapped.

            He tried to help her; he tried to make Lord Rhykii change his mind.  But it wasn't up to Lord Rhykii at all.  It was a rule, and rules were most certainly _not _made to be broken.  Lords, as well as all other forms of royalty in Chrisanta, simply made sure the rules were abided by.

            "And you will also pay for what this boy has said! You will be put to death with utmost haste for his arrogant mouth!"

_ "What?!"_

_            "You can thank two people for your fatality: your family… and your boyfriend!"_

She wasn't surprised.  Everyone else was, though.  She knew it had been coming ever since Lord Rhykii explained her past to her.  She just wished someone would've gone into more detail before throwing her into a dark room where she waited to be killed.  She still had so many questions to ask before dying.

            Suddenly, a door at the opposite end of the room opened, and a slit of light floated in.  "A summoner has been asked to come and perform your sending afterwards.  Lady Yuna does not wish to do it."

            "All right…" came Tawny's reply in a hushed voice.  She closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the pole.  She didn't even get the chance to say goodbye to anyone.  Maybe it was best that way.  It wouldn't be so heart wrenching.

~*~*~*~

            Lord Rhykii stood with Tidus and the others, arguing back and forth.  He was just about to throw all of them out, when a guard entered the room as well.

            "Sir, the fiends are about to be released into the cell.  Shall we continue?"

            "No!  You can't _kill _her!" Tidus exclaimed, "She didn't even _do _anything!"

            "She didn't _have _to do anything," Lord Rhykii replied in a calm tone.  "She is simply a descendant of a family that ruined Chrisanta.  That is all that needs to be."

            "Don't you think that's a little harsh?!" Tidus asked crazily.

            "Tidus, please…" Auron said.

            "They're gonna _kill _her, Auron!  Don't any of you _care_?!" he snapped.

            "Isn't there anything we can do, Lord Rhykii?" Lulu asked, "To prevent this tragedy?"

            Lord Rhykii wasn't moved by any of their comments.  "The only tragedy here is that she wasn't slaughtered long ago."

~*~*~*~

            The door opened once again, but this time, many footsteps were heard.  They were quick-paced, and sounded as though they were chasing something.  A light flickered on, and the door shut again.  That's when she saw what the footsteps belonged to: fiends.  There were five of them.  Two Bandersnatches, a Dingo, an Iguion, and a Snow Wolf.  They raced at her, and mercilessly began clawing and biting at her arms, legs, and face.  She kicked at them to keep them at bay, but eventually, they reached her and began battering her again.  She let out screams and shouts, knowing they wouldn't do any good.  

Blood gushed from deep lesions on her limbs and face as she frantically kicked at the beasts.  They didn't seem to mind the blows to the ribs and face they received from her.  They just leapt at her again and again, and soon, she was too exhausted to fight back anymore.  

Eventually, she just stopped fighting them and allowed them to do what they had wanted so badly to do.

So sad, so sad…  Leave a review!  If I get at least two more, I'll continue!  Thanx!


End file.
